preacherfandomcom-20200222-history
DeBlanc
DeBlanc was an angel from Heaven and Genesis' custodian. After Genesis escaped, DeBlanc, along with Fiore arrived on Earth in human form. When they learned Genesis successfully merged with Jesse Custer, the two began making attempts on extracting Genesis from him. When DeBlanc and Fiore successfully extracted Genesis, Genesis immediately returned to Jesse. DeBlanc and Fiore decided they had no other choice but go for a nuclear option, recruiting The Cowboy. When they recruited him, DeBlanc was shot dead. Biography Retrieving Genesis After a preacher exploded in Nairobi, DeBlanc and Fiore investigated. After a Magister exploded in Russia, the two investigated the death as well. Eventually, the two found themselves in Annville, where DeBlanc claimed to have found "it". The two watched as Jesse baptized his parishioners, the two left confused. At a hotel, a maid asked if they wanted one or two towels. DeBlanc and Fiore left with a large trunk, headed for Jesse's church. The two arrived at All Saints Congregational and found Jesse unconscious. DeBlanc and Fiore played a lullaby in attempt to extract Genesis, though to no success. When Fiore took a chainsaw,the two were interrupted by Cassidy. DeBlanc shot Cassidy and when DeBlanc approached Cassidy's body, his leg was bit. DeBlanc engaged in a brief altercation but DeBlanc was eventually "killed". DeBlanc's body was buried the following night, along with Fiore. However, DeBlanc and Fiore resurfaced back at their hotel, where they were interrogated by Hugo. The two claimed to be with the government. The two told Hugo that something had got loose and they were undercover. DeBlanc and Fiore then planned on another attempt on going for Jesse at night. When they arrived, the two were run over and killed by Cassidy. The two later reemerged inside the church. They explained to Cassidy they aren't the vampire killing vigilantes. They told him that they needed what was inside Jesse which should never be used. They then tell Cassidy that they originated from Heaven. DeBlanc and Fiore asked Cassidy where Jesse was, though they were told he only said he would talk to Jesse about it. When Cassidy asked for money, they paid him. After Fiore expressed his doubts on Cassidy and suggested they call "them", DeBlanc told Fiore they were better off trusting Cassidy. DeBlanc stared blankly into the coffee can they plan to place Genesis in. When they heard a phone ringing, DeBlanc told Fiore not to pick it up, believing they were being called by others. It was however, only the motel calling. Later on, the two received a call from the individuals DeBlanc feared. The two hid in their bathroom. While Fiore rehearsed the call and doubted himself, DeBlanc reminded Fiore that they liked him more. When they finally went to answer the call, the phone stopped ringing. The two were then left even more worried. Soon after, they went to confront Jesse Custer. DeBlanc was forced to explain to Jesse what Genesis was when the latter used his powers. DeBlanc and Fiore then followed a woman who was eavesdropping their conversation. They beat her down but were stopped by Jesse. When the woman strangled Jesse, DeBlanc came to his aid, only to be strangled as well. The two were saved when the woman was shot in the head by Fiore. The three flee into Jesse's truck after realizing Fiore left his keys in Flavour Station and saw the woman reinvigorate. At Sundowner Motel, they explained they were hunted for being on Earth without any permission. They were interrupted by the woman who barged in and killed him and Fiore. The two continuously reinvigorated as they fought the woman. After fighting all night, they eventually subdued her. They asked Jesse to return Genesis but Jesse denied. DeBlanc and Fiore then warned Jesse of consequences. When Fiore suggest they go for the "other option", DeBlanc quickly said no. DeBlanc and Fiore both arrived at the church, though when they got to the door, they reminded him they couldn't go in. However, Jesse used the word to cancel his previous command to stay away from him. Inside, DeBlanc and Fiore were asked by Jesse if if it was possible to bring someone back from Hell. DeBlanc initially replied, no, though both agreed that it was possible but difficult afterwards. The two then prepared Genesis to be extracted, and told Jesse that those Genesis tried to merge with in the past blew up. DeBlanc and Fiore had Jesse lay on a blanket with Genesis' domicile on his chest, as DeBlanc sang Wynken, Blynken, and Nod. The two realized Jesse was resisting and told him not too. DeBlanc then continued the lullaby and Genesis finally escaped Jesse. The two angels then packed up, claiming they were done, though they were reminded about their deal by Jesse. However, they dismissed him. Genesis escaped his domicile once again, destroying it and returned to Jesse. DeBlanc then agreed to the other option. The two departed the church and told Jesse it was over. The other option DeBlanc and Fiore made their way to a travel agency. The two asked the travel agent for a trip "further south". The travel agent shut the blinds and asked for their information. DeBlanc told her to put his occupation as a serial killer. They were asked to pay in advance. When they were told their payment wasn't enough, the travel agent told them she wanted twenty minutes with Fiore. DeBlanc told her he wasn't going anywhere. When the agent threatened to report them, DeBlanc threatened to report her. The agent then printed their tickets out. While the two packed, DeBlanc suggested they should just go to Heaven and confess. Fiore reminded him they would be separated forever. DeBlanc suggested a coin toss, heads they call Heaven, tails they go to Hell. DeBlanc got tails but they flipped again, getting heads. Fiore went for the Heaven phone, but failed to find it. DeBlanc yelled at Fiore for leaving a direct line to Heaven under the bed, but was told by Fiore he assumed no one checked under beds anymore. The two awaited by a dam, where they were picked up. As they boarded, they were told they weren't allowed carry-on's. When Fiore sighed, as he brought comics for the trip, DeBlanc told him it was alright and to leave it behind. When they arrived in Hell, they approached The Cowboy. DeBlanc told The Cowboy they would release him from Hell if he did a job for them, but DeBlanc was shot. Powers *'Reinvigoration:' Every time DeBlanc dies, he reinvigorates into a new body that rematerializes in a flash of blue light. When he reinvigorates, it's usually in the same place. *'Superior Strength: '''As an angel, DeBlanc displays amazing feats of strength surpassing any human. *'Superior Durability:''' As an angel, DeBlanc has extraordinary durability, as shown when Susan (Angelic Seraphim) didn't even react when punched by Jesse multiple times in the face. Appearances * * * * * * * Season 2 * Season 4 * }} Behind the scenes *DeBlanc is portrayed by Anatol Yusef. Gallery Promotional images Preacher season 1 - DeBlanc.png Preacher season 1 - Fiore and DeBlanc.png References }}Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased